Spider-Man (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
s | team = | ally = | fam = (Father) (Mother) (Uncle) (Aunt) (Love Interest) (Love Interest) (Ex-Girlfriend) | ssm = all | voice = Josh Keaton | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Spider-Man is from the Non MAU series . Peter Benjamin Parker is an intelligent high school student who secretly fights crime as a costumed superhero under the name Spider-Man. Using his spider-based powers and brilliant scientific mind, he fights crime and saves lives throughout . He fights to honor his deceased and his words "With great power there must also come great responsibility." Biography Early life The early history of Peter Parker is largely unknown. At some point, his parents and were killed when they died in a plane crash. Orphaned as a young boy, Peter was then brought into the household to live with Richard's older brother and his wife in in , . Peter grew close to Ben and May as they raised him and that they were the only family he had. Ben and May helped him with his studies. He once was friends with when they were both very young. Because Eugene kept taking his clothes off, Peter nicknamed him Flash. Peter soon grew up with a great interest in science and academics and became an extremely intelligent honors student at . Although, Peter's shyness and scholastic interest, especially in science, often made him a social outcast. Peter and Flash grew apart until it got to the point where Flash became a football star and bully to Peter. Peter later befriended and . He and Gwen were friends with , whose father was friends with Richard. They were childhood friends and considered each other to be brothers. However, Eddie was older and graduated before Peter. Becoming Spider-Man After being bitten on the hand by a spider genetically altered by radiation during a field trip to , Peter was endowed with super powers. While walking home from school, Peter's warned him of danger. He then realized a car running right at him. He jumped out of the way and clung to a building. Peter was amazed by this and looked for other ways to test his abilities. At some point later, Peter sewed and designed a to conceal his identity so he would not be recognized. He created that could be fired out of his wrist-mounted that he invented. He called himself Spider-Man. He used his powers to get money by the fighter . After defeating the wrestler, he found out that if he wanted to obtain any cash he must first sign a contract with , the manager. Peter refused and Sulivan didn't give him any money. Peter complained that it was not fair. Edwards returned by saying that it was not "his problem." Just as Peter was about to leave, a burglar came out of Sulivan's office with some stolen money. As the burglar fled he ran past Peter who, did nothing, to get back at Sulivan for not giving him any money, claiming it was "not his problem." Using his spider powers to help him get home, he then opened the door to a crying Aunt May. Peter ran over to comfort her and ask her what happened. She then tells him that Uncle Ben was murdered by a burglar. because the criminal wanted Ben's car. Enraged, Peter was furious at this and sought revenge, so he went after the criminal as Spider-Man, and confronted the burglar in an old warehouse. Spider-Man unmasked the robber, only to find it was the same man who he let escape earlier. After knocking the criminal out and lowering him to policeman via web line. Overcome with guilt, Peter vowed to use his powers for good and to never put himself before anyone else, remembering his uncle's words that, "With great power there must also come great responsibility" becoming a superhero. High School The night before school started, Spider-Man foils an attempted bank robbery. The next day, Peter arrived at school and told Gwen and Harry that he was determined to get a date with , though both she and Flash humiliated him in front of everyone. After school, Peter and Gwen were offered an internship at the lab of Dr. , where Peter had been given his powers. Both accepted. Peter went to Harry's home, where Harry's father congratulated him on his new career. Adrian Toomes, taking the name , broke in wearing a winged suit and kidnapped Norman. Peter slipped out to don his Spider-Man costume and pursued Vulture. He succeeded in rescuing Norman but lost sight of Vulture in the fight. Later, Peter went to the lab where he met up with Gwen, Eddie, and Connors. When he found out he would not be paid for the internship, he decided to sell pictures of himself as Spider-Man to the New York newspaper called . Peter met the editor-in-chief , who was unimpressed by him and threw the boy out. That night, Norman was attacked by Vulture once more. When Spider-Man tried to stop him, he was fired upon by the , who distracted him while Vulture chased Norman's limousine. While being pursued by the Enforcers, he followed after Vulture and ended up defeating him while getting the assassins off his back. When he returned home, Aunt May gave him a curfew to ensure he didn't come home late again. She then gave him a slice of pie. In Dr. Connors' laboratory, Connors demonstrated to Peter, Gwen, and Eddie a new potential source of clean energy: genetically modified s. After Gwen and Peter leave, an electrician , attempted to upgrade the lab's electrical filters. However, he fell into a water tank and was electrocuted. Max was then sent to the hospital. There he was found to be emitting strong electrical fields and was placed in quarantine. Max was further angered when a doctor explained that, although he was stable, he must wear a special suit to contain this emitted bioelectricity. Peter was assigned to tutor a popular girl named . He was attempting to teach her science in a cafe when an angry Max entered and accidentally short circuited the power. Max then left. Peter, believing him to be dangerous, pursued him as Spider-Man. Peter managed to photograph Max and remove his mask. Max became enraged and attacked, but fled while Peter is distracted by a phone call from Aunt May. The following day Peter discovered that his photographs had not developed properly. He was still able to identify the man he fought as Max. He met with Dr. Connors, Eddie, and Gwen to seek a way to contain Max, who had been attacked by the police. Meanwhile, Max decided to seek help from the lab. Max arrived at the lab and became aggressive, threatening Connors' wife, . Eddie distracted him long enough for Peter to lead the girls to safety and return as Spider-Man. Max, calling himself "Electro," began to fight with Spider-Man. The battle led the pair out from the lab into the rain, where Spider-Man spotted a radio tower beside a pool. He knocks Electro into the water, causing him to short circuit into unconsciousness. At school the next day, Peter talked to Liz in the hall. She was complimenting his tutoring when the popular students approached. Liz quickly changed her attitude, acting rude, and walked away to protect her reputation. J. Jonah Jameson shot down Peter's idea to sell him pictures of Spider-Man in action immediately and kicked him out of his office. However, Jameson had actually stole Peter's ideas as his own and published a contest. Peter later managed to win the contest as a result of taking pictures of Spider-Man fighting the Lizard, whom Dr. Connors' had accidentally turned himself into as a result of experimenting with lizard DNA. Despite Peter having never shown anything that linked Connors to the Lizard, this action alienated Peter from his friends at the ESU lab particularly Eddie. An upset Peter decided to take a vial of the same gene cleanser that cured Dr. Connors and use it to "cure" himself of his spider powers, but he decided to keep it for later, remaining Spider-Man for the time being. Parker then noticed that his aunt was having trouble paying the bills given to her, as he looked at them, and saw that they were all past due. His aunt then told him about , who Peter immediately did not like just from her description. Peter then swung over to Osborn's house to help Harry study, but then he received an e-mail from The Daily Bugle saying that they liked his photos, and wanted him to come to the Bugle immediately to get a pay-check for photos of Spider-Man. Peter left Harry hanging just so he could get his pay-check. When , the editor-in-chief of the Bugle first saw Parker, he just said that he was the kid who wasted his time the other day, and threw him out. Peter almost left, but Betty Brant, a person who works at the Bugle, helped drag him back in to get his pay-check. Jonah then gave him his money, and asked for a new set of Spider-Man pictures by deadline, which was two hours. He later tried stopping a crime that night, which was caused by and again. He trounced them as usual, but a new villain called the came in, and attack Spider-Man at a dump. It looked like Spider-Man was finally beaten when he was crushed by a garbage compacter, thanks to Shocker. However Spider-Man survived, and he lost his pay-check. He got a new one, and gave Jonah the photos. Harry complained on how Peter totally left him hanging, but he promised that he would help him out later. Spider-Man then foiled another robbery from Marko and O'Hern, and told them to tell Shocker that he wanted a rematch. However, thanks to foiling that robbery, he bailed out on Harry again who he called Peter worthless. There were then strange tremors going off in a straight line in New York, and Parker realized that it was Shocker. He then went after Shocker, and fought him again. Spider-Man won by bringing the entire house they were in down on top of Shocker. He then gave his photos to the Bugle, and got his money to help his aunt May with the bills. Shortly afterwards, Peter had to contend with Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn, two crooks that he constantly arrested over the summer except now they were the supervillains Sandman and Rhino respectively. Peter learned from the latter, who had slipped into unconsciousness from dehydration, the identity of the Big Man: . As Spider-Man he confronted Tombstone in his office. Tombstone said that he ran all of the organized crime in Manhattan, and was fine with occasional heroes but not mass saviors like Spider-Man. He offers to pay Spider-Man if he avoids his crime and only fights low-level crime. Peter refuses and leaves. Peter got a date with Mary Jane Watson for the Fall Formal, but got a call from Jameson saying that a new villain, the , was attacking a party he was throwing for his son. Peter fought off the Goblin while still being able to keep the date. After a fight with Doctor Octopus, Peter contended the Goblin again on , only to discover his identity was Harry Osborn. When a came down onto Earth, Spider-Man immediately snuck into Dr. Connors' lab to see it, but found the trying to steal it. As they fought, the alien bonded to Peter, enhancing his powers and abilities with which he defeated the . Doc Ock, meanwhile, got most of Peter's villains together to kill him, forming the . When Spider-Man defeated him, he began to wonder if the alien life form was controlling him somehow. When the Sinister Six's attack gave Aunt May a heart attack, Peter became angry and cold to just about everyone, causing him to realize what the alien, called the symbiote, was trying to control everything he did. Peter eventually separated himself from the symbiote using the church's bell. He discovered its true nature and tried to freeze it to death, but Eddie caught him and stopped it. As Spider-Man escaped, Eddie desired to kill Peter, who he blamed for the symbiote's disappearance, as he took photos of the event, and Spider-Man, who he thought stole the symbiote. The symbiote subsequently bonded to Eddie creating . Venom stuck Spider-Man to a fence and then tried to kill Aunt May and Gwen, but Peter stopped him. After dinner, Gwen, who had been in love with Peter since they met, kissed Peter causing him to have mutual feelings. Over time, Peter continued to learn more about the Green Goblin and other villains, who all began focusing on defeating him. He tried to get close to Gwen and to finally admit his own feelings for her, but he was unable to do so before Liz Allan began a relationship with him the very moment of the turn of the year. Later, Gwen started dating Harry. Peter continued to have various random experiences, which only got worse when Venom revealed Peter's identity to the world. He was later arrested, where he finally ran into Black Cat's father who was the man who killed Uncle Ben. After Peter got out, he and Gwen finally admitted their feelings and decided to ditch their partners before they started dating. Peter subsequently broke up with Liz, much to her chagrin. In the end, the Green Goblin revealed himself to actually be Norman Osborn, having framed his son for his own personal gain and hired the Chameleon to keep Spider-Man guessing to set him up for a fall. Furious, Spider-Man seemingly killed Osborn in one final fight. Harry blamed Spider-Man for his father's death, swearing vengeance. Harry claimed that if Gwen broke up with him, he may become Green Goblin and kill. Gwen was forced to continue dating Harry, which Peter reluctantly accepted. Powers and Abilities Spider-Man possesses the extraordinary ability to sense when danger is about to occur before it does, called his . This helps him counter attack the threat before it happens and helps him get ready for what's coming. This power is incorporated in his fighting style. A tingling sensation in Peter's skull warns him of danger and how to avoid it. The stronger the tingling, the more imminent and threatening the danger is. It is also effective even if he's drunk, blindfolded, or even asleep. It also gives him a radar-like perception of his surroundings, which is how he swings around New York City with ease. Peter can ignore it through intense concentration, though it gets difficult as the more threatening the danger is, and if he is exhausted or distracted it can lose some effectiveness. This power is passive and not controlled by Peter. His senses are heightened to superhuman levels, specifically his eyesight he no longer needs his glasses after the spider bite. Peter is substantially stronger than normal humans. Spider-Man's strength lets him throw automobiles and most standard heavy objects. He must always pull his punches unless fighting someone the same power status as him or greater. Otherwise his blows would prove fatal. His increased strength allows him some greater speed. Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. Due to his incredible strength and flexibility, Peter is extremely acrobatic and is able to preform high jumps, somersaults, and flips. Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, even at blank point. Peter's metabolism is greater thus allowing him to heal faster than a normal human. It is unknown if his healing is fast enough to effect his aging yet. Peter has the ability to climb and walk along a surface of any angle. Academically brilliant, Parker has expertise in the fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, mathematics, and mechanics. With his talents, he sews his own costume to conceal his identity, and constructs many devices that complement his powers, most notably mechanical web-shooters. This mechanism ejects an advanced adhesive, releasing web-fluid in a variety of configurations, including a single rope-like strand to swing from, a net to bind enemies, and a simple glob to foul machinery or blind an opponent. Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special web fluid at high pressure and speeds. Spider-Man's webs can be used to ensnare and immobilize his opponents. Also, Spider-Man moves through locations by shooting a web-line and attaching it to an object. He then swings, shoots another web-line, attaches it, and repeats the process. It appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. His web fluid is virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Looking at his father's research, Peter was able to perfect a fluid that mimicked a spider's webbing, although it is much stronger. Spider-Man keeps his regular field equipment in a utility belt that can carry extra web fluid cartridges, spider-tracers, and his camera. The belt can hold several web fluid cartridges. The belt's buckle contains a small but powerful light, which is filtered through a lens decorated with a stylized likeness of Spider-Man's mask. This spider-signal is mostly limited to intimidating weak-nerved criminals and acting as a wide-beam flashlight. It is sometimes used to call for help, as well. Peter Parker gains employment as a freelance photographer through most of his teen and young adult years. He sells pictures of himself in action as Spider-Man, takes any assignments offered, or, sometimes, uses his powers to help him photograph special events where normal press access is limited or denied, for the New York newspaper The Daily Bugle. His first camera, originally his father's, has an extended rear metal plate that allows him to use his web to secure it to a wall or other fixed object without interfering with its functions. Typically, Spider-Man positions the camera before intervening in a crime or emergency. Spider-Man gradually improves on the camera's simple timer, including adding a motion sensor that triggered the camera whenever he, as Spider-Man, moved in front of it. He has updated and replaced the camera, when damaged during battles, as necessary over the months. Partly due to the stinginess of Bugle editor J. Jonah Jameson, Parker never earns much money as a freelancer. Personality Peter is a gifted academic student with considerable expertise in many fields, such as chemistry, biology, physics, and engineering. With these skills, he was able to create his artificial web fluid, his web-shooters, and other Spider-Man equipment. His scientific knowledge has often been used to defeat his adversaries when his powers are not sufficient enough. Academically gifted, he is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. Peter is a very skilled photographer. Before his superpowers he was shy, a marked inferiority complex, and a fear of women. He was shy, nerdy, anti-social, and accident-prone. Agonizing over his choices, always attempting to do right, he is nonetheless viewed with suspicion by the authorities, who seem unsure as to whether he is a helpful vigilante or a clever criminal. Spider-Man's plight was to be misunderstood and persecuted by the very public that he swore to protect. J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of The Daily Bugle, launches an editorial campaign against the "Spider-Man menace." Despite the negative publicity and public reception, Peter continued on with his superheroics knowing that the job needed to be done whether people appreciated him or not. When wearing the costume, he becomes more extroverted and more talkative while making witty jokes as opposed to his more introverted, nerdy persona as Peter. However, when the times comes, he does become very serious. Relationships Aunt May Peter and his doting Aunt May have a great relationship where they love each other very much. Uncle Ben Peter had a great relationship with his Uncle Ben and was sad that he was shot by a burglar. Gwen Stacy Peter and Gwen were best friends since the seventh grade. Mary Jane Watson Peter initially had a crush on Mary Jane before he discovered his feelings for Gwen. They are still good friends. Liz Allen Peter and Liz had a relationship before Peter decided to break up with her. Harry Osborn Peter and Harry were good friends, but Harry was jealous and resents him for earning Norman's approval, which Harry has never been able to do. Norman Osborn Norman Osborn is friendly to Peter and considers him to be a great son. J. Jonah Jameson J. Jonah Jameson despised Spider-Man and had an average relationship with Peter. Black Cat Spider-Man and Black Cat had worked together and shared a kiss. Background Spider-Man was voiced by Josh Keaton. Keaton recorded lines for the in but was replaced before airing by actor Drake Bell. This caused controversy among fans who wished to see Keaton reprise the role. Keaton did reprise the role as Ultimate Spider-Man in the video game ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' along with 's Dan Gilvezan, 's Christopher Daniel Barnes, and 's Neil Patrick Harris. This is the first animated version of Spider-Man to follow his time as a teenager, as it was originally in the comics, rather than portray him in college and beyond like in all of the previous shows. Currently, all subsequent versions seen have similarly shown him in high school. The symbiote suit's design as well as the flashback to Uncle Ben's death were directly influenced by the films ''Spider-Man'' and ''Spider-Man 3''. Christopher Yost admitted that this version was originally intended to be the same in .Christopher Yost at Twitter He admitted that integrating the two series would not have been easy but that was a The Spectacular Spider-Man episode "at heart".Christopher Yost at Twitter In the Comics Both Aunt May and Mary Jane figured out Peter's dual identities on their own. While Mary Jane was a relatively minor love interest in the series, she eventually married Peter. References External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Peter Parker (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *Peter Parker (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man Category:Heroes (The Spectacular Spider-Man)